


Ice Creams and Babysitters

by SafeKept



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SafeKept/pseuds/SafeKept
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a trip out for the day, Remus meets somebody who will turn up again later in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Creams and Babysitters

"And, my dear boy, I expect magic."

Remus gulped as he looks upwards at the woman towering above him. He was a little frightened of her, in all honesty. She was a large woman, spreading out wide to each side, and her clothes seemed barely able to contain her. They were bright clothes, an orange-red background speckled with tiny, acid-green flowers. A large, decorative, purple hat was perched on top of her head, too small to fit around it properly. Her cheeks were puffy and sported large patches of red that shone through her make-up.

Remus had no idea how to carry out her request for magic. He didn't know any; at nine he had only ever performed any by complete accident. He would try for some anyway, but he was not sure what he can do just then.

"Dear, I wish to be impressed! Hurry!"

Remus did nothing but stare at her. He wanted to impress Mrs. Lirthson. He liked for people to be happy with him. But he had no idea what he should do.

They were feeding ducks.

Or, rather, they had bread. Any ducks were absent.

Remus considered attempting to call them. He feared that he might look ridiculous.

"Oh, goodness then. Let's feed some ducks and be one with it all." She began to tear at her bread and throw it out into the lake.

Remus watched.

No ducks arrived.

"Um," he said, looking up at Mrs. Lirthson.

She ignored him.

"Um," he said again, pulling a little at a tight sleeve.

She threw a large slice of bread out to sea and turned to him.

"There aren't any ducks," he said quietly.

"Of course not. The ducks aren't going to show up until there's food there, are they?"

Remus blinked.

"You do have problems with talking, don't you?" she said

"There aren't any ducks," Remus mumbled, ignoring her question.

"I can see that there are no ducks. Ducks will arrive shortly. If they do not, you are free to eat the bread yourself," she informed him seriously.

Remus frowned. "But it'll be soggy," he whimpered.

"The leftover bread! You can eat the leftover bread!" she said, waving her arms.

Remus thought for a moment. "I think we should go and look for ducks!" he said, finally.

"You can see the whole lake from here," she answered, irritated. "It is clear that there are no ducks."

"So why are we feeding them?"

"It is my version of recycling."

Remus blinked again.

She sighed.

"Yes, let's go and look for ducks." She nodded. Taking a deep breath, she said, "Then, they can eat bread!" She was smiling.

She began to take large strides away from the lake, and Remus followed nervously.

As they walked faint voices grew in front of them. They stopped.

"Mum, I hate bacon!" It sounded like a young boy's voice.

"Well just eat the bread then." Remus assumed that the woman was the child's mother. Her voice was edged with impatience.

"No!" The boy sounded genuinely revolted. "Bread tastes bad when there's nothing in it! It's dry and papery and yucky."

Remus edged around to try and see them, deciding whether or not they are safe to approach. They slid shakily into his view.

"Fine," the woman said. "Just have an apple or something."

"Apples are worse!"

Remus watched them. The woman, he would have estimated her age as somewhere around the edge of thirty, was thin and heavy bags hung under her eyes. She was slumped forward, as though tired, though she wore a slight smile on her face, watching as the boy examined an apple closely. The child's head was buried in messy black hair that flew outwards in all directions like he had been standing in a storm all day. His eyes were slightly enlarged by small glasses rested lopsidedly on his nose. He tried taking a bite of a shiny green apple, stretching his mouth around it and slamming his jaw shut as his teeth slid across the smooth skin. Remus and Mrs Lirthson apparently went unnoticed as neither paid them the slightest attention.

Then Mrs. Lirthson spoke loudly. "Hello!" she called out cheerfully.

The woman turned her head lazily the black haired boy made another attempt at the apple. As soon as he unclenched his teeth after another try at the apple, he grinned, exposing wonky teeth separated by large gaps, and shouted a "Hi!" to them.

"We were looking for ducks," Mrs. Lirthson informed them.

The woman on the floor smiled apologetically. "There aren't any. They never come here, there's something wrong with the water."

"Oh. Well, that is a terrible shame. We wanted ducks. Little flappy ducks." She turned to Remus. "There are no ducks! None, apparently. The water has been poisoned so do not swim in it. Would you like the bread Remus? You must be hungry."

"I'm okay." Remus answered quietly.

"Do you want to play with my son?" the younger woman asked kindly. "James, you'd like to play, wouldn't you?"

"Yep." He shot another toothy grin at Remus. "Let's go do something. It's really boring over here. Wanna go exploring?"

Remus nodded.

James continued to smile.

"Alright. Come on then." He called Remus away with him; Remus warily followed.

"Stay in sight. Your mother told me, you have to stay in sight at all times or … things will be bad! You are under my care and you will be safe. Do not go too far!"

Remus stretched his mouth so his teeth showed in an attempt at a smile. He walked after James who had stopped to wait for him, squinting and then rolling his eyes as he heard what Mrs. Lirthson was saying.

James laughed when Remus reached him. "Your mum's weird."

Remus blinked. "She isn't my mum. She's my babysitter."

James frowned. "You have a babysitter? I thought you looked kinda young."

"I'm nine," Remus said, affronted.

"Me too," The other boy told him, smirking childishly, baring his uneven teeth. It looked rather silly as they stuck out at angles. "'Cept I don't have a babysitter."

"But my parents are at work all the time."

"Wha'do they do?" James asked.

Remus clawed nervously at the back of his head. "Um, stuff."

"Okay," James giggled.

They stood in silence. Remus swayed from side to side awkwardly.

"What's wrong with having a baby sitter?" Remus asked, mumbling.

"Nothing, I guess. What's your name?"

"Remus."

"That's a funny name. Still, I've got an aunt called Matswith, which is weirder. I'm James."

Remus focused hard on James's knees.

"Wanna get an ice-cream?" the black haired boy asked.

"Can we?" Remus questioned, eyes travelling back upwards and mouth beginning to water slightly; nothing exited him quite like the though of cool ice-cream.

"Sure," James said. "Follow me, I know where it is. I think."

After a while of wandering, they found the van and watched from a distance.

"Got any money?" James asked.

"Um…" Remus pulled nervously at the edge of his t-shirt. He didn't want to disappoint this boy by being change-less.

James grinned again. He really does smile a lot, Remus thought. "Nope, me neither." James paused to think for a moment. "Wanna try going over and looking cute?"

"What?"

"Dunno. Grown-ups are always nice to my cousin if she looks at them right. Ladies mostly. Reckon the ice-cream person's a girl?"

Remus shrugged slowly.

"Come on, let's go check. Get a face ready."

James began to stroll over when Remus nudged him lightly in the arm. "What do you mean?" he whispered.

"Huh?" James frowned.

"How do I get a face ready?"

"You know. Look cute. Like when you want stuff your parents won't get you and you open your eyes wide and make your mouth shake."

Remus shook his head.

"You never do that?" James sounded honestly shocked by the fact.

Another shake.

"Wow." James shrugged his shoulders. "Well just stay kinda quiet and look shy, alright?"

Remus nodded, feeling a just little uncomfortable about this whole thing.

James summoned him over as he began his approach. Remus went after him, and they walked together until they both stood at the window of the ice-cream van.

A young woman with a mass of mousy, curled hair manned the van. James smiled sweetly; Remus made an attempt at it. The ice-cream woman's mouth twitched uneasily.

When James spoke, his voice heightened almost to a squeak. "Hi, me and friend would really, really like some ice-cream."

She nodded, plainly bored.

"Um, yeah," James said, nodding, voice becoming lower. "We'd like two. For both of us."

Remus nodded quickly.

"Right," she answered. "That'll come to, uh, £1. 98."

James began to sway from side to side, swinging on one foot and nibbling at his bottom lip. "Our parents didn't give us any," he mumbled, eyes pointed straight at the floor. Remus found himself wincing.

The woman rolled her eyes. "You can't have ice-cream if you don't pay."

"Bu-b-but… We're really hungry. Have you seen Remus?" Remus found himself flying to stand directly in front of the ice-cream vans window.

He stood awkwardly for a moment and tried for a smile.

"Yeah," said James, curling a hand around Remus's wrist. "He just… doesn't eat. He needs… um, fat. I think he might die if he doesn't."

"You're not having the ice-cream," they were told flatly. "Go back to your parents and ask them or you're not getting anything."

James seemed to think for a moment, standing completely still and squinting as his eyes wandered. Apparently giving up any try for believability, he began to speak desperately, slamming his hands down onto the counter. "We have nothing! Nothing! Our parents have disappeared with our money and with live on the streets and we don't even have a cardboard box because nobody would give us one and we only have a puddle to bathe in and that just makes us dirtier so we smell really bad and we have a dog and he's starving and thin and scared of the dark so we're not getting any sleep because he barks and howls all night and we want to get him a muzzle but we can't because we don't want to steal and we've tried begging to people but they ignore us because nobody loves us." James was panting slightly as he finished. "We need ice-cream."

"That was impressive. But no."

"Remus! You tell her!" He forced Remus forward.

Remus mouthed silently for a few moments before he managed, "Um, cou-could we have ice-cream for, um, free?" He gazed at the woman, terrified. "Um, please." Even while begging he couldn't forget his manners.

She shook her head.

"Okay," Remus said, nodding slowly.

James sighed as he walked away. Remus followed.

"No offence," James said. "But that was pretty rubbish."

"Sorry."

James nodded. "Wanna go ask your babysitter?"

Remus muttered, "I don't really know her, don't want to be rude."

"My mum probably has some."

"I don't want to take money off you."

"You were just begging for ice cream."

"I wasn't happy about it."  
"Anyway, it's fine."

"What"

"Asking my mum for money. I don't mind."

"Alright," Remus said unhappily.

They returned to James's mother, who gave them a two pound coin. Neither of them described their conversation with the ice-cream lady.

When they went back to the ice-cream van, James cheerfully placed the coin on the counter. "We found it in the mud," he informed her merrily, wearing a large grin. He stared downwards at the shiny, brand-new coin. "And, um, cleaned it in the lake."

"You wanted two, right?"

"Yup," James answered, still smiling brightly.

She squirted large amount of ice-cream into two cones. She pushed a hand forward and handed them to the two boys.

"Enjoy," she said, smiling faintly.

"We will." He held one of the cones out to Remus. "Here you go."

"Thank you," Remus said politely, taking the ice-cream.

James licked the top off, smothering the outside of his mouth. "It isn't very nice," he said.

Remus tried his. It was smooth and cool and creamy. "I think it's nice," he told James, licking some more off the top.

"Nah, it definitely wasn't worth the begging." He began to nibble at the cone.

A voice called out in the background.

"Remus? Remus where did you go?" Mrs. Lirthson.

Remus took a break from his ice-cream to answer. "I'm over here."

"Where? Are you on my right of left?"

"Um… left?

"Okay, I am coming now, please do not worry."

"It's okay, I'm fine. I'll come back in a minute."

"Remus where did you go? We need to leave."

"I've got an ice-cream. What time is it?"

"It's five minutes to four. I promised your parents we would be back by four."

"That gives him five minutes!" James interrupted.

"Remus we need to leave!"

"Can I finish my ice-cream?"

Mrs. Lirthson walked into view.

"I am afraid you will have to walk whilst eating."

"Couldn't you just…" James trailed off when Mrs. Lirthson glared at him.

"Come on, Remus," she said, pushing her shoulders back.

James sighed heavily. "Alright, Remus." He shrugged. "Bye."

Remus smiled. "Thanks for the ice-cream."

"Yeah."

"You two will meet again. Come on, Remus."

She pulled at his wrist, and he was dragged away. "Bye." James said again.

"What a horrible shame about the ducks." Mrs. Lirthson said sadly as they walked together. "But he seems like a reasonably pleasant boy. He's going to Hogwarts, too, if he… didn't mention it. Did he?"

"No," Remus said frowning, his insides tensing slightly.

"Yes! That's good, isn't it?" Remus was silent. "Isn't it? Oh, goodness, he wasn't bad to you, was he? Oh, I've found you a future monster. I'm so sorry!"

"No, no, that's great. It'll be, um, nice to… already, um, know someone there." He forced a smile at her. Yes, it would be.

She beamed back. "Yes! Let's get home. That is why we left, isn't it? Yes."

Remus nodded, smiling sadly as Mrs. Lirthson kept talking.

Finally she turned to him. "Remus, is- is something the matter?"

"I-I'm fine," he told her quietly.

"You're sure? Did you not enjoy today? Are you disappointed about the ducks?"

Remus laughed lightly. "No, I don't mind about the ducks. Today was lovely. I had a really nice time. It- it was good to meet someone. Also, I got ice-cream."

"Yes… you didn't steal it did you?"

"What? No, of course not-"

"Good. I'm glad. It's good you're happy. Tell your parents that, I need the money."

"What?" Remus asked.

"Nothing. But, really, you had a good time?"  
"Yes, Remus answered. "I really did."


End file.
